This invention relates to a fountain toothbrush having a bristle carrier, a reservoir for liquid or pasty dentifrice contained in a handle connected to the bristle carrier, a duct leading from the reservoir through the bristle carrier to a set of bristles on the latter and being adapted for the passage of dentifrice therethrough, and actuating means for causing dentifrice to flow from said reservoir to the bristles on the bristle carrier.
Fountain toothbrushes of this type have been described, for instance, in British patent specification No. 267,528 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,152,512. However, these known fountain toothbrushes always require the presence of a manually operated air inlet valve associated with the dentifrice reservoir and arranged near or at the end of the handle away from the aforesaid duct. This end will be referred to hereinafter as the "rear end" of the handle or of the reservoir or of the toothbrush.